Twisted Shadows
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: This is the story of a second generation mutant that has no one, but the son of a known mutant. Xavier wants to find these two and bring them back to the mansion, where they belong.
1. Memories Of A Forgotten Past

Twisted Shadows  
  
Chapter One - Memories Of A Forgotten Past  
  
Screams of pain, anguish, and distress come from the familiar hospital wing of the X-Men's home. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
The screams belonged to a caramel colored woman with white hair, named Storm. She was finishing giving birth to her first child, the child she shared with Nightcrawler.  
  
Storm's screams subsided and a newborn was held in the hands of a doctor the professor had brought in for his particular occasion.  
  
The newborn's screams rang throughout the room, making the other occupant, Kurt Wagner, who was holding Storm's hand, look up and smile.  
  
The doctor handed the baby to his nurse and she cleaned off the baby, causing it to soften it's sobs into snifles. The nurse wrapped a blanket around the baby and handed it to Storm, who took the bundle and smiled, warmly, down at it.  
  
"Do you have a name for your baby girl?" The doctor asked, making Storm look up.  
  
"Elissa Jade." Storm said to the doctor, who nodded in return and walked out.  
  
Storm looked up at her husband, Kurt, who she saw smiling down at the baby, so lovingly. She smiled at him and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Our beautiful baby girl." Kurt said, making Storm nod. "She has your eyes."  
  
Storm looked back down at the bundle in her arms and found the the little girl did, indeed, have Storm's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
(A/N - When there are three spaces in between a paragraph, it means a change in scenery or time. Just to let you know.)  
  
In a darkened building, not far from the institute, two occupants, swiftly, make their way through a narrow hallway,  
even more silent than mice.  
  
One was a male, brandishing metaloid claws coming out of his knuckles and a glare that could kill just about anyone,  
except his young friend. He had long, dark brown hair and menacing dark brown eyes that could easily have been mistaken for black when he was enraged or on an adrenaline rush, like he was now.  
  
The second was a scared female, with pure coal black skin and bright yellow eyes. She had long black hair, up in a high ponytail, and rows of pearly whites that could saw through bone. She was a frightened, broken teenager with no one, but this one male to turn to.  
  
Suddenly, the boy stepped on a magnetic tile that changed aqua marine in color, holding him in place, while neutralizing his powers and energy.  
  
"Tommy!" The girl said in surprise, stopping her running.  
  
"Go, Nightshade! Don't worry about me!" He replied trying his hardest to get out of the force field around him.  
  
"No! I won't leave you!" Nightshade replied, her body fading into shadow.  
  
The girl's body faded and started for the force field, easily slipping through it. Nightshade grabbed onto the boy and he became a shadow just as she did and Nightshade ran out of the aqua marine light, the boy in tow.  
  
They phased back into their original forms and began to run again, dodging random lasers that were shooting at them.  
  
"I guess I need to thank you before I get toasted." Tommy said and the girl looked toward him, to her immediate left.  
  
"You won't get toasted, you'll just get a new hair-do." Nightshade said, smirking and the boy looked at the girl funny.  
  
Nightshade shot u her arms and grabbed onto one of those circular mirrors that they hide cameras in, in the stores,  
and used it to deflect a laser attack directed at her, which, in turn, hit Tommy's hair.  
  
"Told ya, short hair." She said, and the boy reached up, feeling his newer, shorter haircut.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that." Tommy warned and the girl smirked insanely.  
  
Suddenly, four guards appeared in front of the two teenagers, making them stop in their tracks. Nightshade, immediately, whimpered, not liking confrontations.  
  
"Come on, it'll be okay." Tommy encouraged her, making her hopes rise a bit.  
  
Nightshade's expression darkened and she phased into shadow-form, being shot at, but never being hit, not once.  
The girl seemed to disappear into the shadows of the darkened hallway, slipping closer and closer to the wary men.  
  
Tommy, however, was being hit, but not many times as he charged towards the men, moving his clawed hands upward, hitting two men at the same time, getting one in the throat and the other in the gut.  
  
Both the men fell to the ground, already dead. The other two men, were shooting at the movements on the walls and floor, panicking.  
  
Suddenly, a long, thin, whip-like tail had run itself through the two men's bodies, running through their lungs, killing them.  
The tail pulled out and the rest of Nightshade's body appeared out of the shadows, still looking frightened.  
  
"Come on!" Tommy said and the girl started up running down another hall, following the boy.  
  
The two mutants ran out of the building, never stopping, never turning back. 


	2. Broken Images Of Pain

Twisted Shadows  
  
Chapter Two - Broken Images of Pain  
  
The runaway teenagers took refuge in an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city.  
  
Tommy had settled himself down in one of the darkened corners, staring out of a nearby window.  
  
Nightshade, however, had contented herself to sitting high up in the rafters, under a window. She had a cross necklace around her neck, which, at the moment, she was holding over her heart, praying in a soft voice.  
  
She was still frightened, though she knew Tommy would never let anyone harm her. Like an animal protecting it's family, he protected her in the same way.  
  
The two were as close as any brother and sister that had been through tough times, but neither of them knew their familes. Both were taken from their mutant parents, not too long after their second birthdays.  
  
Tommy and Nightshade had been 14-year-long mutant experiments and knew nothing of family, even though their captors like to try and make them believe that their captors were their family and that their real familes abandoned them at birth.  
  
Nightshade leaned back against the wall and sighed. Her eyes slid closed and images began to form in front of them,  
immediately.  
  
((((((((((Dream Sequence))))))))))  
  
The twisted darkness of the cold metal laboratory made the little figure inside shiver. A light shone on her back and there was a metal collar, attached by a rod to the ceiling, around her small neck.  
  
She shivered uncontrollably, not from cold, but from fear. The girl was only two, with long black hair and big, adorable brown eyes. Her pale white skin had chillbumps forming all over it.  
  
"Don't worry, baby, everything will be okay. You just be in a little bit of pain." Said a male voice, floating to her ears.  
  
The girl started to cry and felt a needle stick into her back, injecting a burning liquid.  
  
"I want my mom - -" She started, but it was quickly cut short and turned into a stifled squeak.  
  
A tweezer-like object had grabbed onto the skin at the base of her neck. A small knife was making an incision, which the pain was being dulled a bit by the that had been liquid injected into her.  
  
Tears began to fall down her pale white cheeks in small streams.  
  
Both objects were removed and a pair of tweezers, holding a small chip, came back up.  
  
The doctor grabbed ahold of the skin, with gloved hands, and the chip under the skin.  
  
He sewed the small incision back up perfectly and pulled off his gloves and protective shirt covering. He, then, took the collar off of the girl.  
  
"Now, you'll be a very good little girl from now on." He said, smirking, picking the girl up and leaving the room.  
  
((((((((((End Dream Sequence))))))))))  
  
Professor Charles Xavier came out of the big, round chamber, called Cerebro, looking a bit concerned about something.  
  
He rolled his chair to the living room and gazed at the assembly of adult mutants, the X-Men.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"Yes, I have found the location of two young mutants. The strange part is, that they have the same abilities as three of you." Xavier said, looking at each and every X-Man.  
  
"Which ones?" Rogue asked, holding onto Wolverine's hand.  
  
"One has a variation of Rogue and Logan's, while the other has all of Kurt's and one of Logan's." Xavier replied. "I want Storm, Kurt, Logan, and Rogue to go get them and bring them back here. But be warned, they are frightened and will do just about anything to protect each other if threatened. People have already been killed."  
  
"What do we do if they attack us, Charles?" Storm asked.  
  
"You will retaliate, but only if necessary to keep yourselves alive. I would prefer them unharmed when they get here."  
Xavier replied, darkly.  
  
"We will try not to harm them, then." Kurt said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Please see that you don't." The professor said, taking a sideways glance at Wolverine. 


	3. Unwanted Confrontations

Twisted Shadows  
  
Chapter Three - Unwanted Confrontations  
  
Nightshade sat up straight, panting heavily. Her nightmare was the memory of the day they inserted the anti-defiance chip in her neck.  
  
She shuddered at a cool breeze and reached up a hand, grabbing onto the cross around her neck.  
  
She sighed, feeling the weight of the cross around her neck was comforting, but not so, all at the same time.  
  
That cross was the last thing giving to her by her parents before she was taken away. It meant so much to her and she always kept it close.  
  
Nightshade let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She galnced down and saw Tommy curled up in the corner, in a ball, fast asleep.  
  
'Must be exhausted from all the running. I know I am.' Nightshade thought, frowning slightly.  
  
Her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of an aircraft landing and shutting down. She shrugged it off, though.  
  
Tommy began to stir and looked up at the coal-skinned girl in the rafters, whose long tail was hanging limp beneath her as she looked out the window.  
  
Suddenly, the doors opened and Tommy got up, fast, slipping into the shadows.  
  
Nightshade just looked toward the doors, scared once more.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" She heard a female voice call out, as four people walked in.  
  
Nightshade teleported herself closer, but the people stopped when they heard it.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Asked a different female voice.  
  
"Sounded like one of 'em teleported." Said a gruff male voice, similar to Tommy's.  
  
"Please come out. We just want to help you." Said the fourth person, who had an accented voice.  
  
"We don't need any help! We're just fine!" Came Tommy's voice and Nightshade looked in the general direction, not knowing where exactly where he was.  
  
"Can you come down from there?" Asked one of the females and Nightshade looked down, seeing a woman with long pure white hair and caramel skin looking up at her.  
  
The woman gasped and looked to the man beside her, who had dark blue skin and black hair, swishing a long tail behind him.  
  
"Please come down.We just want to help you." Said the other female, who had long, dark brown hair with white streaks in front.  
  
"I'm not coming down!" Nightshade replied, starting to phase into the shadows.  
  
The brown-haired girl walked over to the blue-skinned man and they started whispering.  
  
Nightshade looked down at them from her shadowed form, but was amazed when the two disappeared when they hugged.  
  
"Amazing!" Someone gasped and she turned her head just in time to have the bare fingertips of the brown-haired girl connect with her skin.  
  
Nightshade gasped as she felt the life being sucked out of her. She was forced to phase back into mutant form, gasping for breath.  
  
"No!" She heard Tommy yell just as she lost her balance and fell from the rafters, her vision turning black.  
  
"Tommy." She whispered as she felt herself being caught. 


End file.
